Polyaniline has relatively high thermal and chemical stability. In the doped form, it is electrically conductive and for certain applications this property is particularly desirable. Even in the base or non-conductive form, polyaniline would be more useful if it could be processed into shaped articles such as fibers. Unfortunately, fiber obtained by spinning polyaniline from acid solution is weak. Polyaniline appears to be insoluble or unstable in common non-acid media. The instability is such that the solutions at commercially useful concentrations cannot be spun through spinneret orifices because they gel too rapidly or form particulate material. The present invention provides stable solutions of base or doped polyaniline which can be spun through a spinneret and drawn into high strength polyaniline base filaments, and if desired, these filaments can be acid doped to impart electrical conductivity.